dungeon_of_the_endlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Dell Bradford
"Dell is a misplaced transdimensional copy of a non-existent being from a pseudo-reality. Fortunately he is also a skilled engineer with at least eleven hard science PhDs so minor questions concerning the nature of reality don't bother him much." Overview Dell Bradford is a module support hero and a expert in repairing module's while under fire. Gear Check causes him and anyone else with the Repair skill to focus on repairing instead of fighting. By using Crawler, he can avoid taking damage for a short time, which is important because his defense and HP are almost as low as Golgy's. In addition, Scamper allows him to make a retreat if overwhelmed or needed somewhere else. His unique Quality Design skill helps keep modules in the current room functioning long enough for him to repair them. Stats The above table is accurate, as of update 1.1.0 Weapon: Spear Armor Device Hero ID: HH021 Strategy Dell is a primary operator with extremely high wit who can be considered a defensive counterpart to Rakya. He is one of the best heroes in the game for combating the feared Silic Zoners, Bulldozers, and other anti-module terrors thanks to his ability to rapidly Repair under fire due to Gear Check. Dell's entire kit revolves around this ability, and it can be a blessing and a curse. On the positive, it allows him to repair modules that would have no chance of surviving under the watch of any other hero. Master Hacker and items such as a Fred's Fixer can potentially allow him to repair even through substantial incoming damage. His actives Crawler and Quality Design also compliment Gear Check by allowing him and his modules to survive even more damage for a limited time. Special care is required to maximize the efficiency of his actives, as both of their durations are quite short in battle. Dell is the best hero at saving modules, and saved modules are saved industry that you can spend on other things. The weakness of Gear Check is the weakness of Dell as a whole - his damage capability is terrible, and Gear Check causes it to be reduced to zero while Dell focuses on repairing. Killing the enemy faster instead of repairing may often be a better solution, and Dell offers no bonuses to offense whatsoever. Particularly dangerous is that Gear Check forces all heroes in the room with the repair skill to stop shooting and repair instead - you do not want Ken trying to slowly repair with his 3 wit when he could be killing a wave! Special care needs to be taken when considering who is in the room with Dell. Story Events Dell is involved in the following events: *Australium! Quotes When found in a dungeon: *''"You see monsters; I see problems looking for solution."'' *''"This place is in bad shape. Might even run out of wrenches."'' *''"I gotta admit, this place is even weirder than Austin."'' When opening a door: * "Whatever's on the other side is about to become allergic to wrenches." * "Y'all ready to make some bacon?" When repairing a module: * "I like to fix things, too.” * “Heck, I only needed ten PhD’s to fix this one.” * “Just a couple more whacks…" * "Sometimes you gotta use more wrench instead." When low on health: * "Ouch! Didn't see that coming. Spy...?" When carrying the crystal: * "A poor use of skilled resources, partner." Notes The real name of the Engineer is actually Dell Conagher, as revealed in the Team Fortress comic Loose Cannon. Category:Hero Category:Prisoner